pickaxepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Crafter: War of Minecraft
This is the second story made on this wikia. Hope you guys like it. '' -EAD''' The First Wave GoldSquidd122 woke up by a battle cry. He knew that cry. It was familiar. ''Oh no, ''he thought. Standing up, he grabbed his enchanted diamond sword. It glowed blue, superior enchanted energy flowing. "This is going to be war!" GoldSquidd122 yelled, running through his house door. "GARRRR!" There was the battle cry. The user turned to look where the cry had come from, and saw it. Huge armies of mobs, armed. Zombies moaned their angry cries, hatred for everything living. Villagers. Users. These undead mobs were followed by the pale skeleton archers with enchanted bows, flame I. Some of the archers were riding the fearsome black spiders. They are one of the most fastest mobs, their fangs clicking fearsomely. In front, there stood the most feared mob of all: Adulia, Queen of Monsters. She was a user, but ever since she activated the forbidden command, her body absorbed too much of Dark Malefic Energy, a dangerous hidden energy forces that is beyond the Minecraft barriers, and can give unbelievable power, but if absorbed by a user, it will destroy the user's mind itself. Her eyes were blazing red, with her black velvet outfit that can strike fear into even the most bravest heart of a user. "I will rule the Craftverse one day, user," Adulia screeched. "And soon when I get to the gateway to the Real World, everything shall bow down to MY NAME!" The mobs howled, raising their hands up as if to repeat. "FOR MINECRAFT!" GoldSquidd122 roared, holding his enchanted sword high to the sky. His own battle cry echoed through the horizon. "FOR MINECRAFT!" another army echoed the battle cry. Suddenly, an army of armoured villagers arrived at the scene, riding horses. They all had their hands de attached from GoldSquidd122's glitch to make villagers have hands. "Fool, you think an army of villagers can stop me, the Queen of monsters!?" Adulia cackled. "I can easily defeat you." "Not IF I have this," the user said, pulling out something. The monsters retreated as GoldSquidd122 pulled out a glowing white rod. "What?!?" the Queen roared, backing away slowly. "That's impossible!" The glowing white rod was not just any ordinary rod, but a Godfeul rod, a secret weapon that holds pure energy of light that can absorb Dark Malefic Energy with no harm. "A little gift from Notch." says GoldSquidd122, waving it at Adulia. "I will destroy you with this energy rod and I will bring peace back to Minecraft." Adulia chuckled. "That wouldn't be so easy." She then chanted a command. Suddenly, her eyes blasted with combustion, surrounding her body with an orb of malefic energy. Fangs slowly appeared out of her mouth. Velvet claws sharpened her hands. Roaring loudly, she sent shockwaves across the land, pushing back everything. "Adulia has activated her Full-Charge on Malefic Energy!" A villager commander yelled. "It's too strong!" GoldSquidd122 resisted the shockwave, and said calmly... "Light can defeat Dark." COMMING SOON Category:Stories Category:Unfinished!